Crazy Little Things Called Love
by Swag Joker
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta sederhana dari kehidupan seorang Choi Junhong yang pada akhirnya menemukan kepingan puzzle terakhir hatinya dan itu adalah Choi Minki. / Mind to Read?


Hanya kisah cinta sederhana dari kehidupan seorang Choi Junhong yang pada akhirnya menemukan kepingan puzzle terakhir yang paling berarti dan itu adalah Choi Minki.

.

.

Crazy Little Things Called Love

.

.

Junhong atau yang sering dipanggil Zelo oleh teman-temannya kini hanya duduk diam disudut kelas sambil memandang keluar jendela, tidak memperdulikan sang guru yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar tentang berbagai rumus fisika dan teori-teori dari ilmuan ternama.

_Tuk_.

Segumpal kertas mendarat dimeja-nya setelah sukses mengenai kepala namja berambut biru donker keunguan tersebut. Zelo membuka gumpalan tersebut dan melihat teman disebelah kanannya.

"_Sepulang sekolah kau ikut kami tidak? Kami mau mengincar namja panda dan namja eyeliner itu –Chanyeol_," Zelo hanya menatap malas namja berambut keriting dengan senyum gummy miliknya.

"Bocah," gumamnya sambil mengambil pensil mekanik miliknya dan menulis balasan kemudian melemparkannya kembali ke meja Chanyeol.

"_Aku ikut_,"

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love_

.

"Kau yakin mereka ada disini?" tanya Zelo dengan wajah _cengo_-nya. Tebak mereka ada dimana? Satu-satunya surga para _yeoja_.

Salon.

"Tentu saja, kau tau Himchan? Anak kelas XII-2 itu? Dia tadinya ingin ikut mereka tapi Yongguk mengajaknya kencan makannya tidak jadi," kata Chanyeol pasti. Zelo melirik kearah Kris. "Setidaknya kita coba dulu saja, jangan sampai lupa rencananya," kata Kris setelah mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjangnya kedalam ruangan kotak dengan wallpaper pink muda.

_Kring._

Wangi _hair spray_, cat rambut, bedak, dan wangi alat _make-up_ lainnya menyapa indra penciuman mereka. Sontak membuat _yeoja _yang menjaga kasir –yang selalu dekat dengan pintu depan disalon manapun – mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakan matanya seolah-olah dia melihat hantu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum termanis –menurutnya- . Zelo hanya mendelikkan matanya saat melihat tingkah _yeoja_ tersebut. "Tidak, kami hanya ingin mencari teman kami, apa _noona_ tau dimana _namja_ yang bermata seperti panda dan yang memakai eyeliner?" tanya Chanyeol seperti seorang ayah yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Oh, maksudmu Tao dan Baekhyun? Mereka mungkin sedang didalam ruang _spa_, kalian bisa menunggu mereka dibangku sebelah sana," kata _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk bangku panjang didekat pilar kecil dengan ukiran bunga-bunga. "Pacar kalian?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. "Sebentar lagi,_ gamsahamnida noona_," kata Chayeol yang langsung berjalan ketempat yang ditunjuk _yeoja _itu barusan. Kris mengikuti Chanyeol dengan santainya dan... dimana Zelo?

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love_

.

Zelo berdiri diluar salon sambil menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ke tembok sebelah pintu masuk. Dengan ekspresi cool miliknya, pupil mata sehitam langit malam tak berbintang itu memandang apapun yang ada terlintas didepan pandangannya. Terkadang dia tersenyum samar, sangat samar sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihatnya ketika beberapa yeoja atau uke melirik dirinya dan kekasih mereka langsung menarik mereka menjauh.

"Hei Choi, kau mau masuk tidak? Lumayan loh kau bisa cuci mata," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Zelo merutukinya. "Tidak ada yang menarik, lagipula hidungku jadi gatal tau," gerutu Zelo sambil mengikuti –dipaksa tepatnya- oleh namja tiang dihadapannya. Hey kau tidak sadar dengan postur dirimu sendiri hm?

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love_

.

Zelo menghempaskan dirinya disalah satu bangku di dalam salon itu sendiri.

Yah, sendiri. Karena Kris dan Chanyeol sudah menghilang kemana, Zelo melihat kearah jam tangan _Rolex _yang melingkar indah di lengannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat meninggalkan dua mahluk aneh itu.

_Srat._

Zelo menggeser tubuhnya sebelum menabrak seorang dengan rambut pirang platina yang hendak masuk ke salon itu.

"_Mianhae_," ucapnya sambil berlalu tanpa menatap Zelo. Zelo hanya menggaruk rambut _dark blue_ miliknya yang tidak gatal. Pandangannya jatuh kearah lantai dan memungut sebuah _notes _bercover Hello Kitty berwarna _soft pink. _

"Choi Minki, X-3..." gumamnya dan kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Satu sekolah denganku eoh? Besok saja ku kembalikan sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya sekarang," gumamnya lagi sambil melihat sekilas keadaan didalam salon tersebut dan bergegas keluar.

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love_

.

Zelo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kelas X-3 yang berada di ujung koridor sambil berdoa semoga sang pemilih notes itu ada dikelasnya dan tidak menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh.

Zelo menarik nafas sebelum menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kelas itu.

"Hei Minhyun," panggil Zelo ketika melihat sesosok orang yang dia kenal, namja yang dipanggil Minhyun itu melihat kearah Zelo dan berbicara sebentar kepada kumpulannya dan kemudian mendekati Zelo.

"Tumben kau kesini Junhong, ada apa?" tanya Minhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan nafas Zelo.

"Kau kenal Choi Minki? Kemarin dia menjatuhkan _notes_ miliknya disalon," kata Zelo sambil menunjukan _notes_ Hello Kitty tersebut. "Aku kenal, tapi.._ wait_, apa yang kau lakukan di salon?" tanya Minhyun dengan tatapan ingin meledeknya.

"Aku dipaksa ikut dua mahluk tiang dikelasku," jawab Zelo malas. Minhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya seolah berkata –terserah-kau-saja-

"Choi Minki, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," panggil Minhyun sambil berjalan menuju kumpulannya barusan. Dan sedetik kemudian Zelo tercengang.

Choi Minki itu adalah_ namja_.

Bukan _yeoja_.

"Ada apa?" tanya namja bernama Choi Minki itu membuat Zelo kembali dari lamunannya. Zelo berdeham kecil.

"Kau Choi Minki?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan. Zelo kemudian menyerahkan_ notes_ itu, bisa dilihat namja cantik itu tampak bahagia.

"Kau menjatuhkannya kemarin, maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan langsung padamu dan aku tidak melihat apapun," kata Zelo saat sepasang mata namja itu menatap Zelo –kau-tidak-membukanya-kan?-

"Ah, terima kasih err..."

"Choi Junhong, kau bisa memanggilku Zelo dan terima kasih kembali," kata Zelo sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali kearah kelasnya.

"_Gomapta_ Zelo," ucap _namja_ cantik itu lirih dengan pipi bersemu.

"Kau sudah tau nama pangeranmu-kan sekarang? Choi Minki?" kata Minhyun saat Minki kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Diam kau Hwang Minhyun. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia temanmu, aku tidak perlu capek-capek mencari tau namanya," gerutu Minki yang disambut gelak tawa Minhyun.

"Yah setidaknya kau sudah tau namanya dari dia sendiri bukan?" kata Minhyun sambil mengacak rambut pirang platina Minki, dan Minki hanya tersenyum.

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love_

.

"Yak! Zelo kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami kemarin!" protes Chanyeol ketika jam pulang sekolah. "Salah sendiri kau lama," kata Zelo sambil menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan kearah loker dengan Chanyeol yang masih membuntutinya dan mengomel tidak jelas. Zelo hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil _skateboard_ biru miliknya.

"Aku duluan Chanyeol," kata Zelo sambil berseluncur di koridor membuat Chanyeol hanya mengumpat kesal.

Zelo mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sesosok orang yang dia kenal saat tadi jam istirahat dan berseluncur mendekati mahluk itu.

"Hei Choi Minki," panggil Zelo membuat _namja_ cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

Zelo berhenti tepat disamping Minki dan menenteng skateboard miliknya.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

.

.

_ Crazy Little Things Called Love End_

Mind to riview?


End file.
